wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/II/12
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII Korzycki chodził po swym gabinecie krokiem rozgniewanego tygrysa, ciskał się z kąta w kąt pokoju i klął. – Psiakrew! Jak nie wiem co! takie dzieci jak moje to tylko... Jak nie wiem co, to tylko... – Na szubienicę – dokończył Gustaw. – A tak, a tak zgadłeś nicponiu! Czworo was mam i każde, jak nie wiem co, do niczego. Skórska była najlepsza, ale już ją hrabia zbuntował, ciągle mi razem z mężem do kieszeni zaglądają. A w niej płótno, jak nie wiem co! Płótno same, bo kto ma takiego zięcia od paru lat, może zostać żebrakiem. Dawaj i dawaj! cóż to ja mennicą Jestem? jak nie wiem co! Ty huncfocie także mi kieszenie płuczesz, że aż jęczą – zwrócił się z pasją do syna. – Niech się kieszenie papy zastękają, abym ja miał pieniądze; jeśli nie, to potrafię sobie poradzić. – Znam już twoje sztuczki, wstyd przynosisz rodzinie, jak nie wiem co! Hultaj jesteś! nicpoń! – Prowadzimy interes do spółki z papą: Vieux Korzycki et fils. Nie słyszałem jeszcze, żeby kto pluł na własną firmę i zbeszczeszczał ją. – Widzieliście takiego gałgana? Jak nie wiem co? Ha! to imaginację przechodzi! Korzycki wykrzykiwał dalej, pieniąc się ze złości. Maryla, która siedziała dotąd pod oknem pogrążona w tępym zamyśleniu, wstała idąc wolno w stronę drzwi. Ojciec zastąpił jej drogę. – A to gdzie?! Niech panna siada, jeszcze się nie rozmówiłem. – Nic więcej do powiedzenia nie mam, nad to, co powiedziałam – rzekła niecierpliwie. – Z baronem Poszyngierem zerwę stanowczo. – Widzieliście państwo dziewkę? jak nie wiem co, zwariowała! – Nie byłoby to wcale dziwne w naszym domu, ale jestem przytomna i mówię nieodwołalnie. – Jak nie wiem co! Komedia! Zapatrujesz się na Denhoffa, bo i on podobno zerwał, słyszałem. – Zerwała panna Zborska, nie on. – Te, te, te, jak nie wiem co, wolno wszystko mówić, ale nie we wszystko wierzyć. A tyś się na tę Zborska zapatrzyła. Co? Ha! – Ojciec wie o tym dobrze, że Poszyngiera zawsze niecierpiałam. Zaręczyliście mnie sami wówczas, gdy byłam bierna i było mi wszystko jedno, co się ze mną robi. Ale dłużej tej komedii nie chcę. – Znowu jej pewno zaświtał w głowie Turski, za niego się wybiera – sarknął Gustaw. Maryla z płonącymi oczyma wskazała mu drzwi: – Proszę cię wyjdź! ja sama z ojcem rozmawiam! – zawołała groźnie. Gucio zgrzytnął zębami, w tej zaś chwili wszedł hrabia Skórski. – Eee... te... te znowu awantuha?... – Maryla zrywa z Poszyngierem! – wybuchnął Korzycki. – Eee... te... bahdzo thafne. Ma foi! – Idźże hrabia do licha! Tfu! Jak nie wiem co! Dziewce się w głowie przewróciło, a on potakuje. Czemu nie chcesz Poszyngiera? mów prawdę – krzyknął do Maryli. – Eee... te... te ohdynahnie bahdzo pan z cóhką postępuje. Ooo Fi donc! – Czemu nie chcesz Poszyngiera? Maryla stała sztywna, zimna, tylko z płomieniami w oczach, jak posąg przeczenia i silnej woli. – Nie chcę barona, bo jest mi wstrętnym, bo jego miliony nic mnie nie czarują, bo go... nie kocham! – Tere fere, jak nie wiem co! Nie kocham! – argument najważniejszy. – Eee... te... pahdon, bardzo ważny, natuhalnie. – Ona kocha innego! – zawołał Gucio przewracając oczyma i załamując ręce ruchem melodramatycznym. – Co? co? Jak nie wiem co! Kogo ona kocha?... – Nazwiska jego... nie powiem – deklamował znowu Gustaw. – Kocham Mariana Turskiego i tylko on będzie moim mężem – rzekła Maryla z siłą w głosie. – Bhawo! ee... te... te... The bien! – Kogo ona powiedziała? Turskiego? Co?! Ha! Jak nie wiem co. – Wyjdę tylko za Turskiego, proszę to uważać za ostatnie moje słowo w kwestii mego zamążpójścia, ostatnie i niezmienne – rzekła Maryla i wyszła z gabinetu. – Ouelle bhave filie! ee... te... te... to mi się bahdzo podobało. – Ale mnie się nie podobało! – huknął Korzycki. – Za nic na to nie pozwolę. – Eee... te... właściwie dlaczego?... – Bo... bo... jak nie wiem co, bo nie chcę i już. – Eee... ach... to... tylko kaphys, ale nie... e... te ważny powód. Tuhski jest bahdzo porządnym człowiekiem z wybohnej polskiej szlachty, nieposzlakowanej... eee... te... opinii, tak, znakomitej heputacji, przystojny, dzielny i ee... te... bogaty. Dostanie z czasem Worczyn. Tuhów już ma ee... te... te piękny majątek, panna Ihena będzie miała tylko posag. – Po co mi hrabia wylicza to wszystko, jak nie wiem co? – Eee... te... bo phagnę się dowiedzieć, co pan zarzuca Tuhskiemu, że go nie chce za zięcia? – Jak nie wiem co, zaraz zarzucam! nic nie zarzucam. Psiakrew, cisną mnie do muru. Czemu Tuhscy na przykład nie bywają u nas. Co? Ha! – Ee... to... to tylko ich osobista sphawa... zbeszta oni będąc bahdzo solidnymi ludźmi ee... te... te... – Nie chcą należeć do naszej firmy, Vieux Korzycki et fils – wtrącił Gustaw złośliwie, zakładając palce za kamizelkę. Zaczęła się nowa kłótnia pomiędzy ojcem i synem. Hrabia Artur krzywił się, denerwował, ale przecierpiał całą litanię wymysłów teścia, sarkazmów Gustawa i z uporem godnym sprawy, bronił Mariana Turskiego. Nie szczędził przy tym różnych domyślników, z których Korzycki wywnioskował wyraźnie, że Turscy nie chcą małżeństwa syna z jego córką, ale że to małżeństwo rehabilitowałoby poniekąd rodzinę Korzyckich mocno w opinii zaszarganą. Hrabia mówił o tym delikatnie, półsłówkami, palnął tylko bez żadnych obsłon, że ojciec Poszyngiera, kurlandczyk i milioner, z początku był kotlarzem, syn zaś został już baronem, czyli, że Turski nawet bez tytułu i milionów jest partią świetną w porównaniu z tamtym dorobkiewiczem. Hrabia nie omieszkał również zaznaczyć, że i Korzyccy do wielkich rodów nie mogą mieć pretensji, ponieważ są także dorobkiewiczami, ale już o pochodzeniach i stanowiskach dziadów swego teścia, Skórski grzecznie zamilczał. Przemowa ta spowodowała najpierw gniew Korzyckiego i klątwy, potem głęboką zadumę, wyglądającą na szczere wpatrzenie się w istotę słów hrabiego i przyznanie mu słuszności. Skórski z gabinetu teścia poszedł do Maryli. Rozmawiali z sobą bardzo długo. Panna Korzycka napisała do Poszyngiera list, o tyle krótki i suchy o ile kategoryczny i niweczący wszelkie jego nadzieje. Przez kilka dni usposobienie całej rodziny w Zapędach było nie do zniesienia. Maryla chmurna, unikała rodziców, przebywając tylko ze Skórskimi, gdy Miecio powrócił z uniwersytetu, stał się gorącym sojusznikiem siostry i szwagra. Hrabia Artur działał. Jeździł do Tylemego i z Paszowskim knuli coś tajemniczo. Wynikiem tych spisków były znowu jazdy pana Wojciecha do Worczyna i Turowa, zamykanie się na długie godziny z panem Turskim, dla wyczerpujących i drażliwych rozmów, po których jednakże ojciec Ireny miękł widocznie. Najwięcej ujęła go delikatność Maryli, wzbraniającej się od przywabienia do siebie Marysia z powodu niechęci jego rodziców. Paszowski i Skórski przygotowali grunt, ale Mariana niczym nie zdołano przekonać, że Maryla odmówiła Poszyngierowi, ponieważ jego kocha i, że zaręczyny z baronem, nie będąc projektem jej samoistnym, przyczyniały się do jej zgnębienia wywołując zerwanie. Młody Turski nie słuchał Paszowskiego, odpowiadał mu krótko na wszelkie tłumaczenia: – Maryla gdy pragnie to działa, zmusić jej nie można. Znęciły ją miliony Poszyngiera, może jego osoba? zerwała zaś dla kaprysu. Młodzieniec cierpiał, walczył z sobą, jednak nie wątpił, że Paszowski ze Skórskim chcą go nakłonić do Maryli jedynie tylko na podstawie faktu zerwania z baronem, bez jakichkolwiek danych ze strony panny Korzyckiej. I odgadywał trafnie. Maryla nie upoważniała szwagra, tym bardziej pana Wojciecha do prowadzenia knowań z Marysiem oraz jego ojcem na jej korzyść. Paszowski i hrabia agitowali ,w tajemnicy przed nią, działając na własną rękę. Skoro jednak Turski nie odzywał się do niej, Marylę ogarnął niepokój. Spotkała go raz w kościele. Jego zmieniona twarz, ociężałość i zgnębienie w młodzieńczej postaci, różne od dawnego wyglądu, wzruszyło ją. Odczuła go całym sercem. Nie wahając się dłużej, napisała do niego bilecik tej treści: „Chcę się z panem zobaczyć, proszę być jutro na podwieczorku u pana Wojciecha. Maryla”. Młody Turski nie oczekiwał tego, gdy mu wręczono kopertę z dobrze znajomym adresem, w pierwszej chwili prawie przeraził się. Rozrywał papier z uczuciem jakiego się doznaje otwierając złowrogi telegram. Słowa skreślone i nade wszystko podpis obezwładniły go, nadmiar wrażenia był tak olbrzymi, że Marian poczuł się duchowo zdruzgotany, jakby pod wpływem nieszczęścia. Użył całej swej władzy, by oprzytomnieć. – Spokoju, przecież to tylko parę słów, nic nie znaczących, to jeszcze nic... Spokoju. Odczytał bilecik powtórnie. – Nie, to już jakiś wyrok. Podpisała tylko imieniem, tak miękko Maryla. Marylo moja! Porwało go szalone uniesienie, przycisnął bilet do ust, wyobraźnia nasunęła mu aż do obłędu upajającą wizję. Błąkał się w domysłach, niecierpliwiło go oczekiwanie następnego dnia. Chciał dziś, zaraz jechać do Zapędów aby ją zobaczyć, aby usłyszeć jej głos. Godziny dłużyły mu się niebywale, doznawał gorączkowego niepokoju, co to będzie, co się spełni? Gdy nadszedł czas wyjazdu do Tylemego, Turski siadł do wolantu tak jak stał, w codziennym ubraniu i długich butach, nawet bez czapki. Ale stary sługa, Ksawery uważał na formy światowe i był zupełnie przytomny. Zawołał przeto ze zgrozą: – Boże uchowaj! A toż pan z jakowejś wielkiej alternacji, zapomniał o przeobleczeniu ciała w godowe szaty. Nie można tak! trzeba skrupulatnie specjalizować obywatelskie stanowisko. Tymczasem, elegancja w wolancie, w koniach, w szorach, w liberii, a pan, z przeproszeniem, bez żadnej ostentacji. Maryś nie słuchał, tylko się ubierał, prędko, jak zmuszony koniecznością. W duchu myślał. „Przeklęte są te etykiety, spóźnię się i ona odjedzie.” Gdy stanął przed gankiem w Tylemego, serce kurczył mu przestrach, że już jej nie spotka. Na schody wyszedł pan Paszowski. Otworzył ramiona gościnnie. – Ach! panie mój, zjawił się meteor, nareszcie! Z pana to teraz rara avis w sąsiedztwie. Proszę do komnat. Teoś mi wyjechał na Podole, do wuja i jestem samotny niby stara wiecha. Jaki hebes jest, to jest, ale mi bez niego tęskno. – Kiedyż syn powróci? – spytał Turski, byle coś rzec, w duszy zaś jego niepokój szeptał: „Nie ma Maryli.” – Teoś obiecał przyjechać na ślub Ziuli, który ma być podobno w sierpniu, o ile znowu nie zerwą, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, bo to modne w tym roku. Zeszłych wakacji zaręczali się, teraz zrywają. Maryś nie mógł wywnioskować, czy Paszowski wie o schadzce z Marylą, czy jest nieświadomy celu jego wizyty. Ale starego pana Skórski uprzedził o umówionym podwieczorku. Pan Wojciech nic jednak o tym nie wspomniał. W dziesięć minut po przyjeździe Turskiego, wykwintny zaprzęg Maryli zatrzymał się przed filarami dworku. Powoziła sama parą wspaniałych szpaków, mocno trzymając na lejcach spienione konie. Obok niej siedział Skórski, za nimi zaś, na małym siedzeńku, chłopak stajenny w stroju krakowskim. Maryś zdrętwiał na jej widok, ale wyszedł na ganek. Panna Korzycka w płaszczu z surowego jedwabiu, w małym kapeluszu niknącym w zwojach białego welonu, uśmiechała się serdecznie, niby obrazek w gazowej ramce. Paszowski wysadził ją z amerykana niemal z czułością. – Wenero moja, okrutniem rad, ale rączki się zmęczyły, bo koniska ostre, panie mój. Cóż to Ismail-pasza dostał dymisję? – Artur nie chciał jechać konno, boi się Ismaila nawet na odległość paru kroków. – Eee... te... te ogaduje mnie Mahyla, ale to phawda, że ten koń mię przesthasza. A! pan Mahjan! Bonjouh! Maryla żywym ruchem podała rękę Turskiemu, kłoniąc się do niego całą figurą. Schylił nisko głowę i dotknął ustami jej palców. Wyraz twarzy ich obojga był dziwnie uroczysty, milczenie również, jednakże dla obecnych kłopotliwe. Hrabia chrząkał i kołysał na nogach swą cienką figurę. Paszowski, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć, wpatrzył się badawczo w duże jasne guziki zdobiące płaszcz Maryli. – Czy to labrador, czy imitacja? – spytał tak ciekawie, jakby mu tylko na tym zależało. – Labhadoh, ee... te... te... a może tylko koncha pehłowa? Oui! Maryla nic nie mówiąc weszła do przedpokoju. Turski poszedł za nią. Zdejmował jej płaszcz, ręce mu drżały, krew zalewała mózg kipiącą falą. Ona położyła obie dłonie na jego piersiach. – Chcę z panem mówić ale... nie tu. – Może... w ogrodzie? – bąknął. Weszli panowie z ganku. Maryla zawołała śmiało. – Zostawiamy panów, politykujcie tu sobie lub obmawiajcie sąsiedztwo, my idziemy na przechadzkę. – A podwieczorek, panie mój? – Powrócimy za godzinę. Wyszli. Hrabia Artur zatarł ręce. – Eee... te... te bahdzo thafny pomysł Mahyli, wybhany tehen u pana ee... te... tu najswobodnie. Paszowski odwrócił się i przeżegnał idącą parę. – Niech ich Bóg nareszcie złączy, tak bym pragnął. – Eee... te... te... oni to i sami zhobią. Ma foi! Turski szedł milcząc, ona również, gdy doszli do grupy brzóz nad wielkim stawem, Maryla zatrzymała się. On przemówił pierwszy. Głos mu wibrował nienaturalnie: – Czy mogę odgadnąć... treść dzisiejszego spotkania? – Powinien pan – szepnęła. – A jeśli mój domysł będzie... zbyt... śmiały, zbyt ryzykowny? Podniosła na niego zdumione oczy. – Nie poznaję pana. Czy to pan mówi? Przemawiał pan dawniej inaczej. – Dawniej. Dużo się zmieniło od tej pory. Rok ostatni przyniósł mi same rozczarowania. – Czy nie miał wcale jaśniejszych błysków? – Nie. – A pasterka? – Ach to... tylko złuda, wybuch uczuć! – A bal w Warszawie? – Pani żartuje. Bal był dla mnie przesileniem, to mój kryzys. – Jak to przesileniem? co pan mówi? – Tak, to był mój przełom na gorsze. Pozbawiła mnie pani wówczas nawet cienia nadziei. Och ten bal! Dziwię się, że go przeżyłem. – Wiem o tym. Wiem! – krzyknęła z wybuchem. – Miał pan ratunek i ukojenie, w ramionach... pani Amy. Turski zawstydzony spuścił głowę. Bladość i płomień krwawy mieniły się na jego twarzy. – Kto... pani o tym... mówił? – wyjąkał jak skazaniec. – Mówił ojciec, Gutek, wszyscy! Wszak pan się nie ukrywał. – Tak, nie ukrywałem nic, nawet podłości, jeśli można tak nazwać mój rozpaczliwy, wstrętny wybryk. Przyznaję, że to było wykroczenie przeciw etyce, przeciw uczuciom... dla pani. Czy pani mnie za to potępia? Czy pani nie uznaje pobudek popychających ludzi do niskich czynów, nawet wbrew ich sumieniu. Czy to mnie zgubiło w oczach pani? Panno Marylo. – Potem, po balu wszystko mogę łatwiej wybaczyć, ale przed?... Dlaczego ta... pani Ama tak pana trzyma tyranicznie? Turski zdumiał się. – Co pani mówi? Jak to trzyma? Czyż pani myśli, że... jeszcze teraz. – Ach nie! Ale całą zimę, przed Bożym Narodzeniem, przed balem. Już sądziłam, że tylko ona dla pana istnieje. – To jakaś intryga! Przysięgam pani, że ten mój... upadek z panią Amą trwał parę tygodni po balu, tylko po balu. Turski zadrżał. – Jak to? A przedtem? – Tak, ale nie w zimie i nie w ciągu minionego roku. Panna Korzycka zamyśliła się. – Więc to kłamstwo, to intryga tej pani. Nagle podała mu obie dłonie, jej spojrzenie wyrażało smutek. – Czy pan wie, że... to było powodem mej bierności i mych zaręczyn? Rywalizować z taką Amą brzydziłam się. Ta ohyda ukradła nam całą zimę. – Co to jest? Czy pani otrzymała anonim? – Nie. – Więc skądże taka plotka? – Kto chce ją zrobić, sposoby zawsze znajdzie. Powtarzam panu, że moje zaręczyny z baronem były rekoszetem tej intrygi, zrobionej sprytnie. Dowiedziawszy się, że pan przebywa stale w objęciach Amy, zobojętniałam na wszystko. Perzyńskiemu jeszcze potrafiłam odmówić, dwa razy, przed zaręczynami i po nich, kiedy chciał mnie odbić baronowi, ale męczona uparcie przez rodziców, aby przyjąć Poszyngiera, straciłam ochotę i cel do walki. Tyle smutnych dni, tyle bólu! – szepnęła żałośnie. Maryś trzymał jej ręce mocno, tuląc je do siebie, otaczał Marylę ogniem swych palących źrenic. Spytał cicho, pochylając twarz nad jej czołem. – Czy wierzysz mi... droga pani? – Teraz tak, ale przez całą zimę wątpiłam. Czemu mnie pan nie przekonał? czemu zostawił mnie zupełnie na pastwę moich katów? – Boże mój! Wszakże ja o niczym nie wiedziałem, ona ukryła przede mną tę zbrodnię. Pojąć nie mogłem co się stało, ale być intruzem... nie, za nic! Tego nie potrafię! – Pan mnie posądzał o materializm, o ubieganie się za bogactwem? – Tak, nawet to przychodziło mi do głowy. Zamilkli. Patrzyli sobie w oczy długo, bez zmrużenia powiek, jakby przelewając wspólnie do głębin duszy swej myśli i uczucia. On zniżył usta, dotknął nimi jej włosów. – Marylo... moja... więc ty... Gwałtownym rzutem całej postaci otoczyła ramionami szyję Turskiego. – Kochałam cię zawsze, ale nigdy tak... jak teraz. – Dziecko ty moje! Czuł ją całą na swych piersiach, dyszącą żarem oddechu, ponętną aż do zawrotu głowy. Odchylił jej twarz ku sobie i spojrzał w źrenice lśniące fioletem. Zmrużyły się pod wolą jego wzroku. Gorące usta, lekko otwarte, mokre, oddawały swój czar łaknącym męskim wargom, które wzięły je w posiadanie. Maryla krzyknęła. Pocałunek ukochanego żywiołowo potężny, namiętny, a łaskocący słodką pieszczotą, przeniósł ją od razu jakby w odmienny świat piękna i szału. Przeniósł ich oboje, wichrem trzepocąc się w krwi. Turski odczuł różnicę uścisków, choćby namiętnych, ale wynikłych z uczucia, z uściskami tylko zwierzęco zmysłowymi. Marylę całował ciałem i duszą i jakby jeszcze wzniosłym natchnieniem, bo była umiłowaniem jego serca. Ona zaś zrozumiała wyraźnie, że usta swe dziewicze, dla takiej rozkoszy mogła oddać tylko jemu. On je posiadł, bo jedynie on miał do nich prawo. On jeden!